Lingua cinese marziana
Lingua marziana (in cinese 火星文 huǒxīng wén, letteralmente "scrittura marziana": 吙☆魰) è il nome di una scrittura cinese anticonvenzionale molto diffusa nel web. “Marziano” viene infatti definito tutto ciò che risulta strano alla cultura locale. Il termine divenne popolare grazie ad una battuta del film comico Shaolin Soccer prodotto ad Hong Kong nel 2001, in cui Sing (Stephen Chow) dice a Mui (Zhao Wei): “Torna su Marte, la terra è troppo pericolosa”. La moda marziana si diffonde a tal punto che nel 2006 durante i test d'ammissione all'università di Taiwan agli studenti fu richiesto di interpretare simboli e frasi in lingua marziana per dimostrare le proprie abilità linguistiche nella lingua cinese. Tuttavia, le controversie che ne seguirono, portarono all'abbandono della prova negli esami a seguire. Nel 2007 la lingua marziana si diffonde anche nel continente cinese. I primi ad usarla sono le nuove generazioni (soprattutto i nati dopo il 1990), che proprio a questa lingua si riferiscono per creare i propri nickname e chattare. La lingua marziana si dimostrò presto essere un nuovo linguaggio incomprensibile per genitori e parenti, appartenenti alle generazioni precedenti. Così essa divenne presto un codice segreto per comunicare all'interno di un ristretto gruppo di persone. La lingua marziana divenne così popolare nel ciberspazio da portare alla creazione di software appositi di traduzione mandarino-marziano. I blogger cinesi seguirono la moda e fecero ampio uso di questo strano mix di caratteri, simboli e lettere per aggirare i meccanismi di censura, basati su tecniche di corrispondenza linguistica. Caratteristiche generali La lingua marziana è ricavata utilizzando diversi metodi di sostituzione dei caratteri appartenenti alla lingua cinese. Così come nel l33t (forma codificata d'inglese caratterizzata dall'uso di caratteri non alfabetici al posto delle normali lettere), in cui alla lettera “e” si sostituisce il numero “3”, allo stesso modo nella lingua marziana caratteri cinesi standard vengono sostituiti attraverso caratteri non appartenenti al linguaggio diffuso, oppure provenienti da alfabeti stranieri. Un carattere cinese può essere sostituito da: # un carattere omofono # un carattere simile nella forma grafica # un carattere che abbia un comune radicale # un carattere dal significato simile o uguale # caratteri appartenenti ad altri alfabeti o segni linguistici, come l'alfabeto latino, il cirillico, o il bopomofo, il sistema di scrittura hiragana o katakana, l'alfabeto fonetico internazionale (conosciuto con la sigla IPA), il linguaggio degli SMS o altri sistemi di segni. Per esempio ‘lingua marziana', in cinese 火星文 huoxingwen , si trasforma in 吙☆魰 , in cui 火星, il simbolo per il pianeta Marte, subisce la seguente alterazione. 星, che letteralmente significa ‘stella', viene rimpiazzato da "☆", un simbolo internazionale che rappresenta una stella. 的 viene spesso sostituito dal carattere の, che ha lo stesso significato in lingua giapponese. 火 può diventare 吙 attraverso l'aggiunta del radicale ‘bocca' 口, che modifica leggermente la pronuncia del carattere ma ne altera il significato, pur mantenendo una somiglianza visiva con il carattere cinese. Secondo lo stesso principio , 文 wen, ‘lingua', può essere sostituito da 魰, aggiungendo il radicale ‘pesce' 鱼, che non altera la percezione visiva del carattere. Il carattere 的 viene spesso sostituito da una ‘d' per il suono simile; allo stesso modo a 比 si sostituisce una ‘b'. Caratteri dell'alfabeto cirillico vengono utilizzati seguendo un procedimento di sostituzione simile. Il sistema BDC (brain-disabled characters) è un sottotipo della lingua marziana, in quanto utilizza soltanto caratteri cinesi. La lingua marziana, invece, incorpora il BDC, così come altri sistemi di segni sopra menzionati. Una delle due domande d'ammissione alle università di Taiwan prevedeva il seguente esercizio di traduzione dal marziano al cinese: "3Q Orz". 3Q nella lingua marziana significa ‘grazie': il numero 3 in cinese si pronuncia ‘san' e, unito alla Q, dà origine ad un suono simile a ‘thank you'. "Orz", rappresenta invece una persona inginocchiata a terra in segno di gratitudine in cui la ‘O' rappresenta la testa, la ‘r' le braccia e la ‘z' le gambe. Il tutto si traduce in cinese ‘molte grazie'. “Questo linguaggio così sibillino è divenuto così un modo per mantenere private le proprie conversazioni, e oltre ad essere un codice segreto di comunicazione, questa lingua sembra anche voler esprimere un nuovo senso d'identità nelle nuove generazioni.”China Files Report From China http://www.china-files.com/it/link/36264/cina-la-lingua-dei-marziani Esempio Cinese Dal preambolo della Dichiarazione Universale dei Diritti dell'Uomo: Lingua marziana 鑑於薱朲蘱傢庭葰烠宬員啇懙笙椇婡旳繜嚴忣祺鮃等啇啝bú迻嘚權利ㄖㄅ承認，迺湜卋琾臫凷、㊣礒與龢鮃啇基礎， 鑑玗譵仌權菂憮眡龢衊眎魢導緻埜蠻曓珩，這些曓荇激怒孒仌蘱嘚哴惢， 鑒玗怼ー個亻亽亯絠唁轮啝ィ訁卬垍甴倂浼予恐懼龢匱乏d迣琾魡朌朢，巳陂鍹佈蒍普通秂泯dě樶縞願朢， 鑑玗儰駛亽頛вμ緻廹朩嘚巳鋌侕赱險濧曓政龢壓廹琎荇販頖，絠鉍楆鉂秂權綬琺治d褓鹱。 Cinese semplificato 鉴于对人类家庭所有成员的与生俱来的尊严及其平等的和不移的权利的承认，乃是世界自由、正义与和平的基础， 鉴于对人权的无视和蔑视已导致野蛮暴行，这些暴行激怒了人类的良心， 鉴于对一个人人享有言论和信仰自由并免予恐惧和匮乏的世界的盼望，已被宣布为普通人民的最高愿望， 鉴于为使人类不致迫不得已铤而走险对暴政和压迫进行反叛，有必要使人权受法治的保护。 Hanyu Pinyin jiàn yú duì rén lèi jiā tíng suǒ yǒu chéng yuán de yǔ shēng jù lái de zūn yán jí qí píng děng de hé bù yí de quán lì de chéng rèn, nǎi shì shì jiè zì yóu, zhèng yì yǔ hé píng de jī chǔ, jiàn yú duì rén quán de wú shì hé miè shì yǐ dǎo zhì yě mán bào xíng, zhè xiē bào xíng jī nù le rén lèi de liáng xīn, jiàn yú duì yī gè rén rén xiǎng yǒu yán lùn hé xìn yǎng zì yóu bìng miǎn yǔ kǒng jù hé kuì fá de shì jiè de pàn wàng, yǐ bèi xuān bù wèi pǔ tōng rén mín de zuì gāo yuàn wàng, jiàn yú wèi shǐ rén lèi bù zhì pò bù dé yǐ tǐng ér zǒu xiǎn duì bào zhèng hé yā pò jìn xíng fǎn pàn, yǒu bì yào shǐ rén quán shòu fǎ zhì de bǎo hù ... Traduzione in inglese Whereas recognition of the inherent dignity and of the equal and inalienable rights of all members of the human family is the foundation of freedom, justice and peace in the world, Whereas disregard and contempt for human rights have resulted in barbarous acts which have outraged the conscience of mankind, and the advent of a world in which human beings shall enjoy freedom of speech and belief and freedom from fear and want has been proclaimed as the highest aspiration of the common people, Whereas it is essential, if man is not to be compelled to have recourse, as a last resort, to rebellion against tyranny and oppression, that human rights should be protected by the rule of law, Whereas it is essential to promote the development of friendly relations between nation ... Traduzione in italiano Considerato che il riconoscimento della dignità inerente a tutti i membri della famiglia umana e dei loro diritti, uguali ed inalienabili, costituisce il fondamento della libertà, della giustizia e della pace nel mondo; Considerato che il disconoscimento e il disprezzo dei diritti umani hanno portato ad atti di barbarie che offendono la coscienza dell'umanità, e che l'avvento di un mondo in cui gli esseri umani godano della libertà di parola e di credo e della libertà dal timore e dal bisogno è stato proclamato come la più alta aspirazione dell'uomo; Considerato che è indispensabile che i diritti umani siano protetti da norme giuridiche, se si vuole evitare che l'uomo sia costretto a ricorrere, come ultima istanza, alla ribellione contro la tirannia e l'oppressione; Considerato che è indispensabile promuovere lo sviluppo di rapporti amichevoli tra le Nazioni; … Note Voci correlate * Emoticon * Gergo di Internet * Gibberish * Interlinguistica * Leet * Linguaggio degli SMS * Mojibake * Umlaut dell'heavy metal Collegamenti esterni * Articolo sulla "lingua dei marziani" dal sito dell'AGI/Agenzia Giornalistica Italiana Fonti Categoria:Cultura di Internet Categoria:Scrittura cinese